What I've Done
by TinyTeacupPip
Summary: Lucifer Nocturn wanted nothing to do with the Autobots after being present at Mission City but as always the red eyed woman seems to attract trouble and she is forced under their protection. Then she sees the strange symbols on Prime's helm...ones she's seen before. (Fanfiction exclusive story)


_Lucifer nearly choked on her lolli stick as threw herself out of the way of a misplaced ped, barely avoiding getting squashed. She hadn't exactly meant to get caught up in battle but it wasn't like she had much of a choice. Wrong place and wrong time was pretty crappy when you were in a city of fighting robots. This flamed robot wasn't doing too well against this silver one, that honestly looked like a Dorito, but she was 99.9% sure that was because he was trying to keep an eye on her as well as fight. Split focus wasn't good. Her red eyes widened as the robot threw him to the ground, priming up the gun he had. It was now or never!_

 _"Dorito!" She screamed loudly, not exactly sure where the sudden burst of courage came from, but picking up a sizable piece of rubble and hucking it at him. It clanked off the robot harmlessly. The Silver robot glared in her direction and sneered at her before kicking the other in the head harshly. Lucifer yelped loudly as the metallic hand slammed down roughly next to her, causing the ground to shake violently, and she wobbled slightly before she lost her balance and fell onto her butt. Her terrified and wide eyes turned skyward, staring at the metal robot that knelt, towering, in front of her. His clawed hand moved quickly and Lucifer reacted on pure instinct as she immediately rolled to her right to avoid the second hand that punched the asphalt where she had just been. She jolted to the balls of her feet and the palms of her hands before she felt a tingling sensation shoot down her spine violently, causing her to parkour roll forward to avoid the silver hand that was aimed in her direction._

* * *

 _Ironhide grunted as he skidded back a few feet, throwing out an arm to cover his charge, Lennox. Bits of concrete and dirt clanged harmlessly off of his metal arm before he growled darkly and charged up his cannons, more than ready to destroy the worthless piece of Decepticon junk that dared to challenge him. He stood and began firing his cannons violently. He groaned as he hit the ground once more, getting increasingly tired of being thrown around like a human doll._

 _"Fall back!" He ordered as he barely managed to block a punch aimed for his face, knee sinking into the concrete from the force of the blow. His blue optics flickered to where the human soldiers were and he gritted his dentia._

 _"NOW!" He yelled, forcing himself up to his feet. Ironhide didn't get much farther. The volly of guns almost took him by surprise as he narrowly dodged out of the way. The molten hot bullets pounded into the Decepticon's chest, a screaming Lennox sliding underneath him on a motorcycle to deliver the killing blow. Ironhide blinked once before jumping back into the fray, rushing to Prime's aid; delivering a stunning blow to the Seeker._

* * *

 _The truck transformed suddenly and opened it's driver side door, urging Lucifer to get in. She hopped in without hesitation._

 _"GO! GO!" She screamed frantically, fingers fumbling with the seat belt as she heard the signature screeching of a burn out. Her head almost slammed into the dashboard, a last minute grab for the belt narrowly stopping her. Lucifer looked out the window behind them and suddenly got the most ominous feeling as she saw an unworldly type plane flying straight towards the truck. She spun around in her seat and made to alert the truck of their new company but before she could do that_ _it was lost as the plane dove into the truck. A sharp metal barely missed her throat as it pierced through the window and she screamed loudly; feeling the glass on her side shatter before her arms flew up to cover her neck and head._

 _"Bleeding, I'm actually bleeding." She coughed, wiggling out of the truck and out into the battle scarred ground. She quickly realized her mistake as she looked up at the robot in front of them._

 _"Megatron." The Flamed robot ground out, Lucifer having missed him transforming. The other silver robot simply laughed at him._

 _"Prime!" His worn torn voice stated loudly. Lucifer flinched as the bots sprang into battle. The flamed truck, Prime, was getting slaughtered by Megatron. She scrambled to hide behind a nearby slab of concrete and peeked her head out watch the increasingly brutal fight._

 _"Humans don't deserve to live!" Megatron growled to Prime as he grabbed his helm roughly._

 _"They deserve to choose for themselves!" Prime growled back, managing to get away from Megatron's hold._

 _"Then you will die with them! Join them in extinction!" Megatron yelled loudly, shooting Prime in the chest and sending him into a building._ _Megatron swiftly transformed, flying into Prime, tearing the robot through a building behind them. Lucifer panted heavily as she ran to catch up, having to take several alley ways to get there in time. Megatron managed to get the upper hand on his opponent again, and pretty much had him on the ground._

 _"Lord give me strength." She whispered before she darted from behind cover to get the bots attention._

 _"Hey! Fuck bucket!" She screamed at the menacing Megatron, who turned to look at her. She flipped him off before she turned and sprinted back towards cover. The ground rumbled violently as Lucifer ran. She was too scared to look back._

 _"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," She muttered breathlessly, feeling the vibrations of the ground getting worse as he closed in on her. If she could just make it... she dropped down onto her knees in a slid just as Megatron dove over the ruined wall of the building she was trying to take cover behind, his clawed hand brushing her. He landed heavily, rolling before coming face to face with Lucifer. She turned white, whiter than she already was, and her red eyes widened dramatically._

 _"Foolish human." He growled deeply at her and she screamed as high as she could, feeling like she blew out her own ear drums with the sound before throwing a handful of dirt, concrete bits, and glass in his eye. He reared back and roared in pain before Prime came at him from the side, tackling Megatron violently and allowing Lucifer to escape. She eventually lost sight of the battle...until they fell right in front of her. She dove into the cracked road, even though it offered little coverage to shield her with._

 _"It's just you and me, Megatron." Prime stated heavily as he got to his feet._

 _"No, it's just me, Prime!" Megatron responded darkly as he too got to his feet._

 _"At the end of this day, one shall stand, one shall fall." He claimed, as an equally dirty boy, clutching a cube with strange symbols engraved in it to his chest, slid down into the same crack as Lucifer. They came face to face but both winced and cowered down as rubble rained on them from the above battle._

 _"You still fight for the weak! That is why you lose!" Megatron yelled as he tossed Prime to one side violently. Lucifer grabbed the boys' jacket and dragged him behind her as a clawed hand barely missed grabbing him. She was still holding on to him as jets roared above the city, raining pure hellfire on the enemy robots around them. They screamed as they were thrown by the blasts. They looked up as Megatron clawed his way towards them both, injured severely._

 _"Mine! Allspark!" He growled as the two began to back up violently, Lucifer crawling backwards, scooting herself away from him._

 _"Sam! Put the cube in my chest! Now!" Prime yelled frantically, getting her attention for a small moment. "Sam!" She winced as Megatron's clawed hand slammed itself into the ground beside her and she found herself looking up into the robots red eyes. She was paralyzed. The boy, Sam, moved forward suddenly as Prime yelled at him._

 _"No, Sam!" He exclaimed as Sam pushed the cube into Megatron's chest, standing over Lucifer to do so. She let out a sharp yelp as some stray metal pierced her shoulder and she rolled to the side and struggled to her feet._


End file.
